bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's/Credits
Directors *Brian Roberts Writers *Phil Vischer Producers *Chris Wall Music *Kurt Heinecke *John Mark Painter Voices *Dan Anderson as Mr. O'Gill (Dad Asparagus) *Daniel Bradmon as Munchies (The French Peas) *Tim Hodge as Tutu *Mike Nawrocki as Tin Man/Farmhand 1 (Larry the Cucumber), Munchies (Jean-Claude Pea and The French Peas), Customer 2 (Jerry Gourd) and Minions *Jackie Ritz as Splenda (Madame Blueberry) *Brian Roberts as Chester/Bobby Bernard (Gourdon Smithson), Yellow McToad, Munchies (The French Peas) *Julie Smith as Chester's Mom, Nanny, Munchies (The French Peas) *Lisa Vischer as Darby (Junior Asparagus) *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, The Wizard of Ha's (Archibald Asparagus), Scarecrow/Farmhand 2 (Mr. Lunt), Lion/Farmhand 3 (Pa Grape), Munchie Mayor (Phillipe Pea), Munchies (The French Peas), Customer 1 (Jimmy Gourd) and Silly Song Announcer *Chris Wall as Chester's Dad and Minions Story Development *Tim Hodge *Mike Nawrocki *David Pitts *Gail Schenbaum *Phil Vischer *Tod Carter *Brian Roberts *Chris Wall Storyboards *Rickey Boyd *Tod Carter *Eddie Pittman *Brian Roberts Concept Art *Rob Corley *Philip Dimitriadis *Brad Hicks *Joey Mason *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Michael Spooner *Eric Thomas *Jeremy Vanhoozer *Chuck Vollmer Title Designs *John Trauscht *Gretchen Stibolt *Jim Stelluto Choreography Consultant *Jerrad Matthew Editing *Chris Wall *Dan O'Connell Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital Character Dialog Recording *Fred Paragano *Brian Calhoon *Todd Busteed Recording Assistant *Travis Palmer Project Manager *Meghan Traughber Pre-Production *David Pitts Associate Producer for Pre-Production *Andrew Youssi Production Coordinators *Susan Reichert *Catlin Murphy Production Assistants *Bobbie Bradshaw *Elizabeth Carney *Colleen Curtis *Michael Pitts *Jim Shapiro Business Affairs *Steve Byrd *Amy Federico *George Stephanopoulous Production Services Provided by *Jam Filled Toronto *SlimboJones *Magnetic Dreams Associate Producers *Ted Rogers *Jennifer Combs Online Editor *Matt Ahrens Art *Andrew Woodhouse Surfacing *Pam Paulenko *Heather Gagnier *Dave Bachelor *Julia Hong *Zachary Lowe *Eugene Yue Modeling *Rob Elliot *Brian Foster *Mike Gauthier *Chris Harkins *Thomas Kloc *Jennifer Latawiec *Iain McLuckie *Mark Neysmith *Patrick Pautler *Brad Pitre *Jenny Riutta *Rob Sadler *Marc Souliere *Sean Sullivan *Louis Vottero Animation *Vanessa Arsen *David Baas *Robin Badr *Adam Beck *Brendan Beesley *Mary Bekiaris *Patrice Berube *Mike Chaffe *Tom Danen *Mike Dharney *Thom Falter *Morgan Ginsberg *Darryl Graham *Samad Khan *Shelagh Kitney *Daniel Krzywania *Jesse Lickman *Michael Lopez *Joe McFadden *Praveen Nadaraju *Jeff Panko *Sue Shim *Rob Silvestri *Tim Sormin *Eric Stinnissen *Nathan Tungseth *Archie Villaverde Lighting *Belma Abdicevic *Steven Chen *Brian Cooper *Don Culwell *Rob Dale *Jos'h R. L. Fuller *Simon Fung *Jeff Goessinger *Maged Henein *Steve Kahwati *Alan Kennedy *Tibor Kovacs *Kang Sub Lee *Jing Jing Liu *Bryan Luren *Scott Mackay *Dominic Menegon *David Mitrovic *Zebulon Pike *Ryan Quaglia *Jerry Seguin *Anja Stitic *Paul Stodolny *Rolph Thomas *Anna Wagner-Lopez *Ian Woo *Boogab Youn Compositing *Belma Abdicevic *Steven Chen *Brian Cooper *Rob Dale *Jos'h R. L. Fuller *Simon Fung *Jeff Goessinger *Joseph Harrison *Maged Henein *Steve Kahwati *Alan Kennedy *Tibor Kovacs *Kang Sub Lee *Jing Jing Liu *Bryan Luren *Scott Mackay *Dominic Menegon *David Mitrovic *Zebulon Pike *Ryan Quaglia *Jerry Seguin *Anja Stitic *Paul Stodolny *Rolph Thomas *Anna Wagner-Lopez *Ian Woo *Boogab Youn Effects *Alexander Feigin *Warren Lawtey *Dan Wrightsell Software Development *Tod Bodais *Yan Chen *Mike Aquino *Rob Pringle *Matt Collie *Daniel Lee *Tatsuya Nakamura *Tommy Zhu *Mark C. Ng Studio Systems Administrators *John Hickson *Greg Whynott *Simon Chang *Ady Shacham *Damian Upton *Irfa Nisar Human Resources *Sari Schwartz *Terry Dale *Jeff Bell *Rena Dalmasso *Ron Marinic *Dave McCartney *Lisa Ann Meawasige-Kertesz Office Managers *David Steinberg *Matthew Teevan *Ron Marinic *Dave McCartney *Marissa Collyer Audio Post Facility *Crunch Recording Group Dialog Editors *Marvyn Dennis Foley Artist *Gary Daprato Sound Effects Editors *Baxter Merry *Scott Murdoch *Ryan Henwood *Jason Crowe *Joe Serafini Re-Recording Engineer *Ric Jurgens Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Somewhere Beyond the Barn" Words and Music by Phil Vischer ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "Somewhere Beyond the Barn (Reprise)" Words by Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke Music by Phil Vischer ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "Come Out Little Munchies" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "His Name is Darby" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "Follow Old Yellow McToad" Parody lyrics by Phil Vischer "We're Off to See the Wizard" Words by E.Y. Harburg Music by Harold Arlen ©EMI Feist Catalog, Inc. Used by permission. "With a Ha-Ha-Ha" Parody lyrics by Phil Vischer "The Merry Old Land of Oz" Words by E.Y. Harburg Music by Harold Arlen ©EMI Feist Catalog, Inc. Used by permission. "What Have We Learned" Music and Lyrics by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Monkey" Music and Lyrics by Randall Goodgame and Andrew Peterson ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "You Can Always Come Home" by Randall Goodgame and Andrew Peterson ©2006 Mighty Molecule Music (ASCAP)/Jakedog Music (ASCAP) From the CD "Slugs & Bugs & Lullabies" Used by permission. "Over the Rainbow" Words by E.Y. Harburg Music by Harold Arlen ©EMI Feist Catalog, Inc. Used by permission. Choir *John Mark Painter *Fleming McWilliams Special Thanks *Tim Hodge *Jim McGowan Executive in Charge of Production *Terry Pefanis Copyright ©2007 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research